Nerves
by niamhlove
Summary: Scott and Shelby battle nerves while they navigate the next step in their relationship


Nerves

The tension had been building between the two of them for days, every one had noticed it. They didn't sit together at breakfast, lunch or dinner and they were almost avoiding one another during their free time. People would have thought they had split up apart from the seriously intense longing looks they kept shooting each other.

Auggie eventually asked Scott ' what's up meat? You and Shelby have an argument?'

Scott just shook his head and started to walk away; he walked to the supply shed and sat down. It was worse than that he thought, they hadn't split up they had just reached a critical point in their relationship and it was freaking him out. He wanted to have sex with her, Shelby was his best friend, his girlfriend, he loved her and she knew everything about him but if they slept together things were going to change. Never mind the fact she would be his first, his true first he didn't count Elaine. And he was bricking it. He felt embarrassed it was weird he had had sex before, he knew what to do but it would be different with Shelby, she was far more experienced than him. And that was the crux of it, he was worried that he would be shit in bed and Shelby would know. He knew her experiences with men weren't exactly Mills and Boon but he assumed that they were halfway decent as these guys were men not a maladjusted teenager with mommy issues as Daisy had so succinctly put it in group when they had had a fight. She could be such a bitch

And he had totally embarrassed himself on their last date, they had been in woods, he had asked Sophie's permission to take a picnic into the woods, she had reluctantly agreed as long as they stuck to Horizon's rules - made them swear. Which they had but they were teenagers so if they broke it who would be surprised.

They had ate some of the picnic and were lay on the blanket in front of the campfire just talking about the future, they both had one year left at Horizon and then they would graduate. Shelby wanted to stay somewhere there were seasons so she was thinking New England, but he had been considering LA or San Francisco, he wanted to be far away from his family, he and his dad still hadn't reconciled, he just couldn't get past the idea of his son being a victim - it didn't compute for him and till it did he and Scott were never going to get along. It hurt Scott a lot but he was happy here at Horizon, he had friends, he had Shelby and he had Peter. And that felt like home.

He hugged her to him and told her that he was happy, she had just looked at him and said 'you just figuring that out?' She kissed him lightly and went to pull back but he didn't let her and kissed her properly, he lightly nipped at her bottom lip seeking entrance and then kissed her soundly, both of them making little breathy moans. Soon she was sat astride his lap and both their shirts were off, they were naked just in a vest and bra but Scott's hands were roaming up and down Shelby's bare back as they kissed. Soon he had unclasped her bra, and was exploring new territory with his hands and then his mouth. He kissed down her collarbone and breast till he reached the nipple, and then kissed it and sucked it into his mouth. He heard her moan his name and that made things even more erotic for him, he loved how she spoke when they were alone, like being around him made her unable to catch her breath. She reached for him and looked him the eye and told him to take off his shirt, he did so but when he turned back she had removed her jeans and was lay on the blanket in just her underwear, he was surprised to see it was pink, he just imagined she would never wear anything so girly and Jules like, but once again Shelby managed to confound him. He divested himself of his own jeans and just in boxers he lay next to her.

They didn't speak for a few minutes and just breathed listening to the sounds of the fire, and then he didn't know if he moved or she did but they were kissing again, only this time it felt more urgent. He could feel her heart beating against his chest and he knew she could feel how hard he was against her. It was always like this with him, her touch aroused him, even when he had been with Jules and that had scared him then but now kissing her he knew how right she felt. He moved his hand up her leg and was stroking the curve of her ass, when the fire crackled loudly and Shelby jumped and his hand slipped from her ass to in between her pussy lips. She was wet and hot and he wanted more so he didn't remove his hand, just inexpertly stroked her but she didn't seem to mind, she moaned into his mouth and that was it... He came.

He'd cum without much warning into his boxers. He' been so humiliated he had been as red as the fire, he'd hurriedly got dressed and ran off, whilst Shelby called to him, and since then he couldn't look at her. He was 17years old dammit and he'd cum in his pants like a 13year old with his first hardon. How was he going to explain that to Shelby? And worse what if she told someone - he would never live it down. He was screwed and not in the way he wanted to be.


End file.
